


The Shortie and The Blue

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Larger Updates, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is a college student who is trying to adjust to her new lifestyle and get good grades in her class. She is getting by until she suddenly gets a new roommate. Things begin changing and her future becomes uncertain.





	1. That First Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! For anyone who's read my other works, you know that this is my first story from this fandom. I really like the ship and I wanted to write something of my own. I plan for this work to be updated about every other weekend and I am aiming to make it a little larger than my updates for other works (but I have to make a rough guess-timation of the size so length may vary).

The rain fell slowly, the smell of earth filling the campus grounds as I rush to class.

_I can't be late, I can't be late!_

I try to hurry, but I have to keep fighting to urge to stop. To stop and just let the rain pour from the sky onto my skin. To feel the little pricks of water slowly caressing my arms. I'm stuck between wanting to stand out here and let the cool rain wash over me on this warm day, or to wait a few hours and just sit in my dorm, reading a good book as the inevitable thunder kicks in. Wrapped in a warm blanket and letting my mind escape to a far off land as the story unfolds...

_Almost there! Just a little further!_

I rush over to the door and open it, slipping inside and shutting it behind me. I briskly make my way down the hall and turn into the doorway of the auditorium, voices slowly seeping through as getting louder as I make my way inside. The stage has a short set of stairs on one side and a woman stands on top of them. A guy is hiding behind a fake tree and staring up at her. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name..."

_Wow, Pearl is really getting good at her part. To think, she was so nervous about playing Juliet._

Pearl continues as I walk up, as the guy is about to get up and say something, I catch a scowl out of the corner of my eye and I freeze, looking over to see the professor looking back at me. He crosses his arms and glances back at the stage. "Everyone, pause!" He looks over at me and clears his throat. "Nice of you to finally join us, Miss Lazuli! I guess you finally decided that class was worth your time?."

I sigh and scratch the back of my neck. "Sir, I'm only-" I glance at my watch and internally slap myself.

"TWENTY MINUTES LATE!" I jump a little as the professor throws his arms up in the air. "I don't know why I expect anything better from you, Lazuli. All you do is show up late and forget your lines."

"I'm working on it..." I begin rubbing my arm and I can feel my face heat up as everyone stares at me.

Professor Smith sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "See me after we're done here, Miss Lazuli, for now just go back stage and get ready for your scene." I nod and quickly walk up the steps to the stage, feeling my stomach tie itself in knots.

_I've only been here for a few weeks and I'm already messing up..._

 

\-----------------

 

I sigh, cracking my back as I walk out from the dressing room behind the stage, stalling as much as I reasonably can.

_I really don't wanna talk to him. Why can't I just have some guts and slip out the back door when no one is looking?_

I come around the corner and find him, sitting in one of the audience seats with a notebook and a pen, scribbling some notes. His pen barely leaves the paper as he works from one edge of the paper to the other, leaving words in the wake of his stroke.

As I move to stand in front of him, he clicks his pen and slides it into his breast pocket, closing his notebook and looking up at me, a sad look on his face.

_I... at least I think that's sad. It could be something else... disappointment maybe...? It sure as hell couldn't be empathy._

"Do you know why I asked you to stay after?" I nod slowly, rubbing my elbow and trying to avoid eye contact without seeming rude. "Lapis..." I look him in the eye, hearing the gentle care in his voice. "I know that I'm loud and angry, but that's just how I get people to listen to me. I know I come off as an asshole, but at least people follow directions that way. I know that you're trying and I really do hope you get better with being on time." He motions to the seat next to him. "Please, sit for a moment." I lower the seat next to him and sit down, looking back at him.

_He sounds, genuine. I don't think I've seen him talk this gentle before._

"I'm really trying, sir. I just... I'm always a little off. There's always something to do and somewhere to be." I shrug and run my hands through my hair in frustration. "This whole college thing is so new..."

"I know how you feel. I was in your shoes once." He smiles and pulls a messenger bag out from under the seat, unzipping it and sliding his notebook inside. "It gets easier. But you have to just try your best and realize that most of the professors who push you and push you to your limits are just trying to get you to achieve what we know you can."

I nod, smiling back at him and feeling better. "What about the others?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, standing up and shouldering his bag. "Their actually assholes."

I laugh and stand up, walking with him to the door of the auditorium. "If you say so, sir."

"Well I do. Now I'll see you next week. Have a nice weekend."

"You too sir." I walk out the door and start walking the other way than he did, making my way over to the outside door and seeing that the rain has picked up.

 _Oh well, I guess I get to stand in the rain like I wanted too earlier._..

 

\---------------------------

 

I open the door and begin walking back to the dorms, taking my time.

_It's not like I have anywhere to be. I just gotta sit down and do a little homework tonight so that I don't have to worry about it this weekend._

The rain slowly coats my clothes and skin in water, making my body feel heavier than before. As I round the corner and I can see the door to the dorms just a few buildings down, I feel a gust of wind hit me. Goosebumps form all along my arms and I shiver, picking up my pace to a light jog.

When I reach the door, I push it open and get inside, closing the door and looking out the window next to it. I can see the trees swaying in roughly and the rain clouds are a dark gray, almost black. "Good thing that it's the end of the day, am I right?"

I turn around and nod. "Yeah, it sure is getting ready for thunder and lightning out there. Good job by the way, you were a really good Juliet."

"Why thank you." Pearl smile and shrugs. "I guess it was just meant to be."

"Oh boy, come on. Don't let it get to your head." I stretch my arms and crack my back again, sighing as it pops. "Well, I should probably go get changed and get working on my assignments."

"Yeah, I should too. Talk to you later, Lap." I roll my eyes at her nickname for me and make my way to my room. I go to open the door and find that it's locked.

_Huh, that's funny. I don't remember locking the door this morning..._

I take out my key and slide it into the lock, hearing the clicks as it moves the tumblers into place to be turned. I grip the knob and slowly turn it, feeling the desire to do so. As I open the door, I step inside and shut it behind me, turning around to see a girl passed out on the bed across from mine. "Ahh!" I jump as I see her, She's wearing a towel and is a duffel bag and a backpack sitting next to the bed on the floor.

I quickly cover my eyes, reaching behind me and knocking on the door a few times. "Ahem!"

I hear a loud squeak and the springs of a mattress shifting before a nasally voice cries out. "Nyaaah! What are you doing here!"

"This is my dorm!" There is a beat of silence and I go to lower my hand. "What are you doing he-"

"Don't look!" I quickly look away, hearing some rustling and then a loud sigh. "Okay, I'm decent." I look over and feel my breath catch in my throat.

_Holy shit..._

The girl stand infront of my with a tank top and sweatpants, short green hair sticking to the side of her face. Her cheeks were a light red and her eyes were pointed off to the side but I can still see the deep green of her iris. I can see her figure from her clothes and it fits her small frame. I feel my stomach tighten and my face heat up as I look at her, the deafening silence between us slowly setting in and making me wish I could say something. My heart beats faster and I try to find the words that I had on the tip of my tongue not long ago.

_She's... beautiful..._

I clear my throat as my face feels like it's on fire. "S-sooo... w-what are you doing here?" My eyes widen as I realize how passive-aggressive that sounded. "I-I mean, I'm not complaining.. I MEAN, I..uhh... I don't mind... I....uuuugh...." I rub the back of my neck and stare at the wall next to me, feeling like an idiot.

_Calm down, Lapis! It's just a girl in your room. An amazingly attractive girl... who was in a towel... and has all her things with her...and-_

"I'm-" I look back at her and see that she's blushing more than before as well.

"...My roommate, right? I knew I was supposed to get one soon, but I forgot about that."

The girl nods, slowly rubbing her arm and clearing her throat. "I'm peridot." She holds her hand out and gives me a nervous smile.

"Lapis." I take a few steps closer and shake her hand.

_Oh. My. God. Her hands are so fucking soft and warm. Wait, what the hell am I even thinking?!_

As our hands move away from each other, I feel her fingertips brush mine and it sends a chill down my back, almost making me shiver. I immediately miss the warmth of her hand and watch as she looks me over. "Umm, I assume you came from outside..?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah. I was just coming back from my last class of the day. I was gonna change but uh... yanno."

"Yeah! Yeah, I get it." Peridot nods and I can swear that I see a smile twitch across her lips. "I took a shower a little while ago and I must have fallen asleep. I'm gonna be working at my desk, so you can do whatever and I won't be paying attention." I can see her cheeks get a bit redder and I nod, walking over to my dresser and opening it. I take out a towel and some clothes.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get out."

 

\-------------------------

 

"Oh my goodness, she must think that I'm such a creep." I finish drying off with the towel and drop it in the hamper, looking at myself in the mirror. I can see the dark bags under my eyes that the makeup usually covers up. The faded blue of my hair is starting to get displaced by my black roots growing in. I sigh and look straight into the mirror, my blue eyes look back at me and filling my insides with a sinking feeling.

_I'm no one... Why do I even bother anymore. It's not like I'll ever amount to anything..._

I shake my head, pushing those thoughts away.

_I won't let my insecurities get the better of me..._

I grab my clothes and get dressed, making sure to brush my hair and my teeth before I leave, checking to make sure that I look as clean as I can. I leave the bathroom and walk into the room, seeing Peridot at her desk. As I walk in I see her glance over at me from the corner of her eye, her smile faltering for a moment before she continues writing something in a notebook.

I walk go over to my desk and sit down, moving around the books and papers already on my desk. I take a pencil from my pile of pencils and reach into my drawer, taking out a small cup of gum tabs. I pop one into my mouth and smile to myself as I taste the flavor. I turn around and tap Peridot on the shoulder. I can feel her shoulder shiver a little and she turns around to face me. I can tell that she's slightly taken aback by how close we are, mostly because I am too. "Umm, do you want some gum?"

"Sure. I like to chew gum when I do my homework." She holds out her hand and I pass her the bottle. She smiles and pops a few tabs into her hand, giving me the bottle back and dropping the tabs into her mouth.

As I put the bottle away, I pull out my laptop and shut the drawer, setting it up on the side and pulling up my email. "So, what are you studying?"

"Hmm? Oh, well, I'm doing a dual major. I'm doing mechanical and electrical engineering." I can hear a small amount of pride in her voice and I can almost see the smile on her lips.

"Really? Wow, I guess someone's smart." I smirk and look back towards her, seeing her pause for a moment, before writing again.

"I guess..." I can hear the joy leave her voice and she sighs.

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a mean way. I meant it as I compliment, I promise..."

Peridot looks back at me and I can see something shining in the corner of her eye, but when she looks at me, she blinks it away. We look into each others eyes for a moment and then I can see her smile as she begins to nod. "I can see that you did. So, what are you studying?"

"Oh... Well, it's nothing really."

_Just like me._

I blink a few times and focus. "I'm doing theater."

"Oh, wow... I don't think I could ever do that. I do better with machines. They'll never laugh at you and make fun of you like people can, yanno?" I nod and I can feel the room get smaller. The rain outside has picked up and I can hear it along with soft rumblings of thunder. I feel my heart beat a little faster and I get a fuzzy feeling in my chest. I take a deep breath as I accept what I realized when I first saw her, but it's finally sunk in.

_I'm falling in love with her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making this a little bit of a slowburn, but not too much. I hope that you liked it and feel free to give me feedback in the comments. Anyways, as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	2. Those Dark Nights (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot takes a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate slow burns unless their written well, something I doubt I could ever pull off, but I'm gonna try and not make this go ridiculously fast either. Wish me luck :)

**_Peridot:_ **

I take a deep breath, hearing the thunder gently rumble in the distance and the rain throwing itself against the window. I look over to see Lapis laying on her bed.

_“Well, my back is kinda sore. I’m gonna go lay down and work…”, I guess you needed some sleep too._

I grin and get up, walking to my own bed and laying down, seeing the peaceful expression on her face.

_God,  to think that I’d fall for someone on the first day here. I mean, I don’t even know why! It doesn’t obey any rules or logic involving love or relationships. Love is something that is formed over time and with shared experiences, yet here I am. In love with one Lapis Lazuli. And it just feels, so… natural._

I ponder the thought and feel myself begin to blink more. My eyes grow heavy, even as my heart beats faster each time I see Lapis.

_But she doesn’t feel the same. She can’t. I’m just some dumb, nasally nerd that she’s stuck living with. She wouldn’t fall for someone like me…_

I wrap my arms around my chest, hugging myself pathetically. I feel the contact of skin on skin and I feel my stomach sink.

_I don’t think anyone could fall for me. I mean, what is there worth loving…?_

**_Peridot (Age 13):_ **

I hear the crashing again, closing my eyes tighter and trying to move the hands away from my throat.. “You worthless piece of shit! I don’t want to hear a single fucking peep from you!” He lets go, sending me falling to the floor. My knees smash against the hard concrete floor and I feel the skin scrape off of my hands. I keep my gaze at the floor, not daring to look up at him. He begins mumbling under his breath as he walks away. "Worthless fucking kid, it's all her fucking fault anyways. Things wouldn't be this bad if it wasn't for her..." The door slams and I can feel blood begin to drip from my hands.

I sigh and stand up, walking over to the small sleeping bag on-top of the old mattress, reaching under my pillow and pulling out the first aid kit. I pull out the hydrogen peroxide and walk to the small sink, rinsing my hands before dumping it on them. I feel the sharp, burning pain in the scrapes, obviously getting some nasty stuff in them.

_Well, I guess this means it's Friday night again..._

I sniffle and pull out the gauze, wrapping my hands and then hiding away the first aid kit again.

_Hell fucking beat me if he finds that I took it, but what's new..._

I walk across the room, trying to remember where the broken glass is so I don't step on it on the way back. As the lamp clicks and darkness engulfs the room, I feel calm wash over me and slowly make my way back to the mattress. I slide into the sleeping bag and hold my teddy bear tight, trying to keep warm as the cool winter air leaks into the basement.

_At least he won't beat me right now. He hates the cold and the dark..._

My mind begins to blur and everything starts feeling fuzzy.

The deep void of a dreamless sleep consumes me.

 

_ **Peridot (Present):** _

I gasp, shooting up into a sitting position. I can feel the sweat plastering my face and body, my shirt clinging to me. I'm breathing quick, heavy breaths as I try to grasp my surroundings. I slowly realize that I'm in the dorms and I breath a sigh of relief. As I look towards my roommate, I can see eyes staring at me.

"P-peridot...?" Her eyes are full of deep concern, the deep wells of blue drawing me to her, making me want to jump and and run into her arms for comfort.

"W-what?" I have to clear my throat, hearing the tears almost forming in my voice.

_She'd probably just shove you away. She'd push you aside and treat you like the shit that you are..._

"What's wrong? I heard some noise and I looked over to see you rolling around in bed. You woke up with a start and I'm wondering if I can help." I take a few deep breaths, letting her words sink in.

_It wouldn't surprise me if she really does care, now that I think of it..._

There is a small prick in the back of my throat and I try to wet my mouth, making it easier to talk. "W-well... I had a bit of a nightmare. But...I, don't really wanna talk about it."

"Hey, that's fine." Lapis nods towards me, sitting up crisscross on her bed. "Everyone has things that are personal to them." I slowly nod and take a deep breath, realizing that I'm only 5 or 6 feet away from her.

Silence falls on us for a little bit and I try to keep from making it awkward by focusing on something in the room around us. I look at the window, seeing faint flashes of lightning through the curtains, thunder gently rolling to my ears just moments later. "Lapis?" I look back to her and I feel my chest tighten. "Can I sit next to you?" She nods a little and I can swear that her cheeks grow a little pink.

_Must be the weather or something._

I sit next to her and swing my feet over the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry if I bothered you in the night." I close my eyes and I lower my head, feeling my chin resting against my chest.

After a moment, I feel arms around me and I'm pulled into a tight embrace. I relax into it, letting myself feel comfort flow through me. I can feel the warmth of her body against my skin, making me almost shiver as I feel my eyes almost flutter closed. After what must have been a few minutes, I feel the embrace loosen and I reluctantly pull away, looking up at her. "Peridot, you are not a bother, okay? You are a human being who is a good person." She rubs my back and smiles at me. "Everyone deserves someone that will listen to them. If you ever need that, I'm here for you."

I feel a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in my chest as I begin to blush. "T-thank you, Lapis. I'll remember that."

"I hope you do." Even if I couldn't see the smile on her face, I would have heard it in her voice.

I stand up, clearing my throat and smiling at her. "Thank you for the hug, I needed that." I move back over to my own bed and sit on the edge, looking at her. "I think that I just need a little sleep right now. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Lapis lays down and turns around, nuzzling into her pillow and laying still. After a few moments, I can hear a soft snoring coming from her side of the room.

_I'll remember that, I will..._

 

_ **Peridot (Age 13):** _

I sit at the table, my head down and the tears stinging at the backs of my eyes. I slowly adjust the sweater that I'm wearing to cover the newest bruise around my neck.

I hear him sigh and I look up, seeing him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look, Pricilla-"

"Peridot..." It's only a whisper, but he hears me and scowls.

"What?" I can hear the annoyance in his voice and I brace myself.

"M-my name is Peridot, Priscilla moved out last month."

"Whatever, just... listen to me, okay?" I nod and gulp, waiting for him to continue. "I try my best to keep this family together, but I can't do everything." He takes a deep breath and stands up, pacing along the kitchen counter. "I try and try, but all you do is drag this family down. We didn't have to take you in, you know. We could have just walked on to another kid, but we saw you and we wanted to help. But all you ever do it make things harder for us." He stops infront of me and leans in, snapping his fingers. I look up to see his face, inches away from mine. "Anything that happened to you last night was your own damn fault. You drive me to drinking, and so anything that I do is your fault, do you get that?"

I nod and feel myself begin to tremble. "Yes sir..."

"Good." He moves back and walks over to the counter again, opening a bag and pulling out a bag of jelly beans. "I know you like these things, so I got you some. You can have them, as long as you promise not to mess up this family for a little while. Can you try and do that?" He holds out the bag of candy, just out of my reach. I wait for a second, before nodding. He drops the bag and I scoop it up, holding it close and giving him a fake smile.

_Well, at least he's consistent. A few bruises, then some candy, and a few weeks of peace before the next bruise. I just wish I wasn't such a burden on him. I mean, he is my foster father..._

"Thank you."

"No problem." He has a wide smile that makes me feel sick inside. "Now, how about you head on downstairs and get your homework done."

"Okay." I get up and go directly to the basement door, walking down and making a rush for my sleeping bag as soon as the door closes. I curl up inside of it and wait for it to slowly warm up. When it does, I reach over and pull my backpack closer, pulling out my work book and opening to the right page.

_Time to get to work, I guess..._

 

_ **Peridot (Age 14):** _

I hear a few knocks on the door and a slight pause."Peridot, dinner is ready."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." I wait for the footsteps to leave before I take a deep breath and stand up.

_Well, new home means a new hiding place. I hope I can find one better than under the bed before school tomorrow..._

I walk to the door and open it, making my way into the dining room and seeing the family there. The father is wearing his sweater and tie, while the wife is wearing a long dress that is only a few inches off of the floor. I take the open seat next to another girl, wearing similar clothing as her mother and a boy who wears the same clothes as the father. "Ahh, there you are! Now, let us pray." The father smiles at us before clasping his hands together. We all follow his lead and listen to his prayer.

After he finishes praying, all of which I tune out, we say "amen" and start digging in. After a few minutes, the daughter speaks up. "Daddy, there was one of... those people in school again."

The father clears his throat and puts his fork down. "What kind of people, sweetheart?"

"One of those... gay people." The daughter looks like she wants to wash out her mouth with soap after saying it.

After a brief moment of silence, the father speaks up. "You know Jenny, those people are bad. You must avoid them as much as you possibly can. All they'll ever do is be a crime against nature and try to spread their perverted sickness on to innocent, God fearing people like us."

The daughter nods, soon followed by the boy. "Thank you father, I'll take your words to heart."

"I would hope so." The mother pipes up, her disdain filled voice screaming for this conversation to end.

_Well then, I guess I know their feelings about the gays..._

 

_ **Peridot (Present):** _

I take a deep breath, looking over at Lapis, seeing the blanket slowly rise and fall with her breathing.

_I wonder how Lapis would have gotten along with them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing stories. No matter which Fandom it's in, I love being able to share my works with others. Also, fan fiction is probably the only place where you can find an awesome writer and then find that they've read/are reading your stuff and like it. I really am lucky to be doing this.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed and please feel free to leave your thoughts or feedback in the comments. Anyways, as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	3. Those Dark Nights (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not making the chapters longer. I keep meaning to do that, but they just come out normal length. I hope that I get this one to be a little longer. Hope you enjoy :)

_ **Peridot (Age 15):** _

"Well students, I know that some of you enjoyed our dissection lab yesterday while others did not. Today, we are going to be making a short presentation on the frogs from yesterday. I would like you all to pair up with someone." Mr. Jones takes a deep breath and sits down in his chair, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "Remember, this is biology, I expect you to use the scientific names for things, you can't just call it 'squishy stuff'. That means you, Franklin." A few people chuckle as everyone walks around to find someone.

I sigh and wait, looking around the room and waiting for the pairs of people to gather and someone to be left out, needing a partner.

_No one would ever want to pick me, so I ought as well help out those who are unlucky enough to not have a partner..._

I feel a tap on my shoulder and it makes me jump, people still trying to get partnered with someone as I turn to see her. She is standing there in her pink bubblegum dress, her long dark hair hanging over one of her eyes. "Hi! Do you want to be partners?" I feel my heart beat a little faster as I look over each of my shoulders, trying to find the person that she is talking to. "I am talking to you, Peridot."

I turn back to her as my mouth hangs open for a moment. "M-me? But...why...?" I fold my hands infront of me and fiddle with them, feeling my nerves build up.

"Because, I know that you need a partner for this project and I need one too. Besides..." She leans in closer and lowers her voice so that it can be barely heard over the commotion of the class. "...Who'd miss an opportunity to work with such a cute classmate?" She pulls back and winks at me, taking my wrist and guiding me closer to the back of the room. "My desk is back here, we should get started soon."

"O-of course..." I follow her and set my stuff down on the desk next to hers. She pulls out her computer and sets it across the two desks, opening a document and putting down some brainstorming ideas.

_This can't be real. I have to be dreaming, right? Some girl wouldn't just come over and start talking to me, trying to get me to work with her. Let alone... flirt with me..._

I feel myself blush and I look over at her, seeing that she is typing something. She notices me and shoots me smug grin and a wink, making my cheeks grow hotter.

_Well, this is going to be a looong project..._

 

\--------------------------------

 

"Hey, thanks for coming over, Periodot. It's really nice to have someone who is as focused on academics as I am." She giggles and walks up the stairs, sliding her key back under her shirt and tugging on the lanyard so it doesn't get in her way.

"O-oh, no problem! I'm just glad to help out. You've been doing a lot of the work on this project-" I stop as we reach a door. She is standing infront of me, her face inches away from mine. Her eyes are an electrifying blue, sending shivers down my spine.

I feel an arm reach around me and hold gently onto my waist. The sensation just above me hip makes me visibly shiver as I hear the sound of metal clanking together. I try to process what is happening, but my mind feels fuzzy. Everything that I try to think of is shoved into the depths of oblivion by the feeling of warmth radiating from her, our skin only separated by the fabric of my T-shirt.

Everything grinds to a halt and my breath catches as she leans in, her lips almost against mine. "Can I kiss you...?"

Before I can think my hands are holding onto her shoulders, pulling her closer as our lips come together. She deepens the kiss as her arms tighten around my waist, making me press against her. I can smell the scent of her hair and I can feel her figure pressed against mine, the warmth of her body flooding into me as every nerve in my body tingles.

As I pull away, I start breathing heavier and I look into her eyes. "Yes..." In the breathless utterance of that one word, I feel my chest explode with warmth and passion, which drives me to pull her back to me and press my lips to her, kissing her with all the passion that I can muster.

 

\--------------------------

 

I wrap around her tighter as she runs her fingers through my hair, the sensation soothing me into almost falling asleep. I take a deep breath and clear my throat. "Why me, Sam? Why me...?"

I feel her fingers stop and she pulls my head against her more and she chuckles."Because, you're the best."

I shrug and sigh. "I mean, out of all the girls you could've picked, you chose me. The worst of them all."

She sighs and lets go of me, pressing her hand to my chest and pushing me away. I slowly find myself laying next to her, just staring back up at her. "You know, for someone who's so grateful, you sure do complain a lot."

"S-sorry..."

"Pft, don't you sorry me, I know very well that you don't care about me. You're just with me because you're too needy to be alone."

I feel the sting in my chest as her words hit me, making me pause for a moment. "I said I'm sorry..."

"I heard you, dumbass. I'm not deaf, just obviously unloved." My chest tightens and I feel tears building up behind my eyes.

"I love you, S-sam..." I sniffle and curl inwards. "I really do..."

"Uuugh, no you don't." She shoves me and I roll off the bed. I land on my spine and my head smacks off the floor, making me wince.

I stand up, looking over at her. "You don't have to be such a jerk, Sam..." I slowly rub the back of my head, walking over to the bedroom door and grabbing my backpack. "You know, I thought that you were just having a hard time and that eventually we could be like it was in the beginning. I thought that we could have a good time and both be there for each other, not this." I take a deep breath and grab the door handle, using my anger to drive me out of here while I still have the chance. "I'm done with this. I'm leaving."

"FINE! Fucking leave, see if I care! I never fucking loved you anyways!"

I hear glass shatter and I feel small shards of it pepper the side of my face. "It shows..."

As I walk out and the door slams shut behind me, I feel the tears burst out and it's all that I can do to keep moving forward and not turn back.

 

\----------------------

 

I dig my nails deeper into my skin, the sensation slowly easing the pain that's rising in my chest. I push myself deeper into the corner of the closet, the dim shafts of light seeping in through the slits in the door. I hear the thunder gently rumbling as the tears stream silently down my face.

_How did I not see this coming? Why did I think things would ever get better for us? Once she started treating me like crap, I should have left. I should have, but I couldn't..._

I pull out my phone and look at the messages again, just to make sure that they really said what I thought they did.

 

_**Pearl: Hey, you haven't been on facebook, have you...?** _

_**Me: No, why** _

_**Pearl: Well, Samantha may have** _

_**Pearl: Umm, well...  
** _

_**Pearl: She may have posted pictures of you guys together** _

 

I slowly scroll through the photos, seeing the different disgusted responses from many of my classmates. I ignore them and look at the pictures themselves, from Sam and I at the carnival, to us sitting on the beach, even a few where one of us is kissing the other's cheek.

Suddenly, there is a banging on my bedroom door. I stare at the picture of Samantha and I, on our 6 month anniversary, before shutting off my phone and sliding it into my pocket. The door opens and there are loud footsteps, moving around. After a moment, they stop infront of the closet. I stare straight ahead as the door opens and sunlight pours in. "Table, now."

I slowly get up and follow behind my foster father, making my way out of my room and to the kitchen table. When we get there, he points to my seat and I sit down, looking around to see my foster mother and foster siblings staring back at me. The fire of hatred burns bright in their eyes and I can feel the tension in the air. But, I don't care. The only thing I feel is the aching of my arms under my sleeves from where I've been digging my nails in.

"What the hell is wrong with you." I look at the man across the table from me, no longer the kind foster father I've known for months, but instead someone filled with anger. "Answer me Damnit!" He bangs his fist against the table and I just stare back at him, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments he stands, grabbing a bible from the table and walking over to me. I close my eyes and before I can fully expect it, I feel the leather cover of the book collide with my face, knocking me off of the chair and onto the floor. I sigh and stand up, sitting back down in the chair and staring straight ahead. "You fucking worthless piece of shit spawn of the devil, I will show you. You will LEARN the depth of your SIN!" I see him slam the bible down infront of me. As he walks away, I look around the room, seeing the looks of everyone else. They're still filled to the brim with hate and I, strangely, have to keep myself from laughing.

_Well, this seems so familiar. It's almost kind of funny how this ended up like the last home..._

I just sit there and wait for something to happen. After a few minutes, my foster father comes back with a platter of food. He sets food infront of everyone except me, instead giving me a disgusted sneer. I just stare ahead and retreat into my mind, waiting for the time that I can go to my room and get some peace.

 

\------------------------------------

 

I sniffle, looking at the mirror in the counselor's office, seeing the cuts that are barely visible on the top of my head, a few faint bruises scattered across my skin. "So, just to be clear, your foster family has been abusing you because of your sexuality, correct?"

I nod slowly and sigh. "Yeah..." My eyes wonder from the mirror over to her. "We've gone over this about 3 times, ma'am. If you're gonna do something, just do it. If not, stop patronizing me and just say that you're not gonna do anything." I slowly look back to the mirror and feel my eyes begin to unfocus. "...it'd save us all a lot of time..."

"Hey, you don't have to be rude about it." I can hear a little hurt in her voice and I just close my eyes, not really caring.

"Misses Smith, I've quite literally, and metaphorically, been beaten upside the head with the bible several times a day for the last month. Pardon me if I don't really feel like entertaining formalities." I can feel the air grow a little thicker, the faint sound of scribbles and typing being the only thing that holds me to reality.

After a few minutes, at least what I can assume are a few minutes, I hear her clear her throat. "Peridot, sweetie, I know that this might be hard for you, but you're going to have to confirm this with the police, alright?" I simply nod, feeling too emotionally tired to give anymore of a response. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over, seeing Mrs. Smith standing next to me, a few tears dripping down her cheek. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this dear..."

I weakly smile and take a slow, deep breath. "Me too..."

 

\------------------------------

 

I sigh as my foster mother (well, new foster mother) helps me carry my suitcase into the new room.

_Jesus, all that's in that stupid thing is some notebooks and a small collection of pencils. I could have carried it up here._

"Well, here you go Peridot." She gives me a wide, caring smile as I look at her and take the suitcase. "Our room is just down the hall, and the bathroom is to the left." I slowly nod and turn around, closing the door behind me before she can say anymore.

_I'm tired of talking. All I ever have to do is talk. Talk to this person, talk to that person. I bet someone who translates languages for a living doesn't have to speak as much as I do..._

I lean against the door and slide down it, feeling completely drained and ready to just curl up and sleep. I see the bed in the corner of the room and force myself to get up, walking over to it and laying down. I don't even bother getting undressed, I just plop down and close my eyes, sleep taking me quickly.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"So, how was it?"

I look across the table at Jessica and raise an eyebrow. "how was what?"

"Oh, you know... how was your first day of volleyball?" I roll my eyes and shrug.

"It was fine, I guess..." I take another scoop of mashed potatoes and stick it in my mouth, slowly chewing it more than I have to.

"Ahh, I see..." I hear her fork click against the plate as she stabs at some green beans, finishing them off from her plate.

"Why does it matter to you?" I set my fork down and look her in the eye. I can see her raise an eyebrow and I sigh, not wanting to explain further but knowing that I have to. "Why does it matter to you how volleyball went? You're not playing, it's not like my team winning means you get paid. So why care about it?!" I throw my arms out and wait for a reply, knowing that she can't come up with one.

"Because it matters to you."

"Huh?" I blink a few times, focusing on her.

"Volleyball. I care because it matters to you." She goes back to eating and I sigh.

"Jessica, I'm not your biological child. I was born to different people, in a different home, and I know that I'm not one of you. Why are you trying to treat me like that's not the case?!" I stand up, shoving the chair in and taking a few steps back.

Jessica slowly puts her fork down and sighs, standing up and pushing in her own chair. "Peridot, I'm not trying to pretend like you're my biological child..." She takes a few slow, almost tentative steps towards me. "I treat you as I do, because you matter to me. You're my child, whether you came out of me or not." She takes a few more steps, more confidently now. "You don't have to call me mom or pretend to like me, but I need you to realize that I really do care about you..."

I pause for a moment, waiting for something to come to mind that I can respond with. But, nothing comes."I..I-I uhh..."

She sighs and nods to me slowly. "I get it, it's a lot to take it. But, let's just try and get along right now, okay? We're on the same side." I nod and she visibly relaxes. "Good. Now, how about we finish dinner?" As I nod and move to sit back down, I can feel the smallest of smiles creeping onto my lips.

_Hmm, maybe this is different..._

 

_ **Peridot (present):** _

_It really was different._

I blink a few times, reaching over to my night stand and picking up the picture of Mom and Dad holding me close at high school graduation.

_They may not be the ones that conceived me, or the ones that raised me first, but they were the ones that really mattered._

I smile and put the picture down, feeling something that I've been feeling a lot more in the last few years... happiness. Only, this wasn't normal joy or excitement, this was something else. Something more potent: passion.

_Well, who knows what the future will bring. But, for now, I'll just be her friend and roommate. I'll do my best and see what goes from there..._

I close my eyes and roll over, hugging my pillow close to me and sighing happily, feeling myself drifting into the gentle lull of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. This took longer to make than I expected because life got busy (it always does when things are most inconvenient). I just wanted to say that if things feel a little rushed it's because they will most likely be revisited later in more detail, but for now they're just being put out there as a history of Peridot's charater. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed and as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
